


Karkat Pops the Question

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Karkat Pops the Question

KARKAT: HUH.  
KARKAT: IS THERE ANY GOOD REASON I'M NOT SUCKING OFF YOUR FAT D TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN?  
DAVE: i cant think of any  
KARKAT: ME NEITHER.  


BUT THEY DIDN'T DO THAT AT FIRST. FIRST THEY DID DEEP KISSING WITH TONGUES OUT.  



End file.
